


Solo una cita

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace ya demasiado que Greg está enamorado de Mycroft, y antes de que acaben las clases prefiere declararse. Por si no se vuelven a ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gregory bajó esa mañana pronto a desayunar, se fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó en el lado del banco que daba hacia la casa Slytherin. Sonrió tontamente al ver allí a la persona que le quitaba el sueño.

Mycroft era pelirrojo, tenía un montón de pecas en el rostro y le sobraban varios quilos pero a Greg le encantaba. Mycroft se veía tan dulce e inocente...

—¡Greg! —exclamo Sally sentándose a su lado y empujándole —. En serio, deberías de hacer algo. Si miras a alguien con tanta intensidad durante tanto tiempo la gente va a pensar que tramas algo siniestro.

El moreno sonrió.

—Eso está solucionado —le dijo.

Sally rió y negó con la cabeza.

—En serio, no te entiendo. Con la de chicos y chicas que hay, mucho más atractivos y tú te fijas en Holmes.

—Es hermoso... —murmuró Greg.

Sally fue a abrir la boca para replicar pero en ese momento las lechuzas entraron en masa por la trampilla del techo y suspiró.

—Espero que mi madre haya echado mis dulces favoritos...

Greg no le presto atención. Seguía mirando fijamente la mesa de Slytherin. Una lechuza de color marrón se había parado frente a Mycroft con su pata extendida. El pelirrojo parecía confuso pero le quito el pergamino con cuidado y la aspaventó con la mano para que se fuera.

Greg sonrió, se aplastó un poco el pelo y le miró. Mycroft leyó el pergamino con los ojos como platos. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Greg, poniéndose tan rojo que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Greg le guiñó un ojo y se mordió el labio.

Mycroft, presa del pánico, recogió su mochila y salió del gran comedor corriendo. Greg arrugó el entrecejo y suspiró.

—¿La carta que ha recibido Holmes era tuya? —preguntó Sally.

Este asintió.

—¿Y qué le has puesto? Algo guarro, seguro...

 —¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Nunca sería así con Mycroft... Hoy tenemos pociones con Slytherin, hablaré con él...

Sally rió y negó con la cabeza. Cuando sonó el timbre, fueron a sus clases del día y tras el almuerzo fueron a las mazmorras donde tendrían dos horas de pociones. Mycroft estaba al lado de la puerta, sujetando sus libros con fuerza contra el pecho. Aprovechando de que los únicos que habían allí eran unos pocos Gryffindors se acercó a él con paso decidido.

 —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó.

Mycroft alzo la cabeza y al ver a Greg los libros se le cayeron al suelo. Se puso rojo y se agachó a recogerlos a la misma vez que Greg.

 —Oye... —dijo el Gryffindor mientras cogía el cuaderno —. La nota de esta mañana...

—Si mi hermano te a echo algo y quieres discutir del tema lo mejor que puedes hacer con el jefe de su casa.

Greg sonrió de medio lado. Sherlock Holmes había llegado ese año y causaba caos y descontrol allá por donde iba.

—No quiero hablar de tu hermano. Es un asunto más complicado. Por favor, solo escúchame durante media hora y si no te interesa, te puedes ir y no volveré a molestarte.

Mycroft era incapaz de levantar la cabeza de sus libros.

—¿Solo media hora? —se aseguró Mycroft.

—Solo media hora. No me llevaré la varita si quieres.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin Mycroft, cogió los libros de la mano de Greg y se fue a otro rincón dándole la espalda.

El moreno sonrió y se fue al lado de Sally con una enorme sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

—En serio, no te entiendo —susurró la chica.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras....

Mientras Snape llegaba y entraba en el aula nota que le había enviado a Mycroft era una petición para verse en el bosque prohibido esa noche. Quería declararse.

Quería decirle que estaba enamorado de él, que soñaba con abrazarle y pasar el resto de su vida con él. Aunque sonaba enormemente cursi.

Esa noche, Greg se duchó y se fue cambiando de ropa frente al espejo por lo menos seis veces antes las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros de cuarto. Se decantó por una camiseta de su grupo muggle favorito, una chaqueta vaquera y unos pantalones de la misma tela. Se dejó la varita sobre el cajón de su mesilla y salió del castillo.

Anduvo por el patio en dirección a la casa de Hagrid pero se desvió un poco y entró en el bosque prohibido. Mycroft estaba sentado en el tocón de un árbol al principio del bosque. Aún iba con su uniforme escolar y de su varita salía una pequeña luz que apuntaba a un libro.

—Hola —saludó Greg.

Mycroft apuntó con la varita a Greg y suspiró.

—No era una broma entonces —murmuró mientras movía la varita para abajarla y la guardaba en su túnica —. ¿Qué quieres? Es tarde…

—¿Podemos dar un paseo? —preguntó Greg.

—¿Por el bosque prohibido? ¡Estás loco! Nos van a pillar… —dijo Mycroft —. Lo que me tengas que decir me lo puedes decir aquí y ahora —le dijo.

—No te gusta el riesgo, ¿eh? —dijo acercándose a él.

Mycroft se abrazó así mismo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Se tropezó con el tocón del árbol y cayó de espaldas a la tierra.

—¡Mycroft! —exclamó Greg preocupado agachándose —. ¿Estás bien?

Este se levantó con dificultad y se sacudió las manos y la túnica.

—Mira… Si has venido a burlarte o algo, hazlo y vete por favor…. —murmuró Mycroft mirando el suelo.

—No es nada de eso, es… —dijo Greg sentándose en el tocón del árbol —. Me gustas mucho Mycroft.

La luz era escasa, pero Greg pudo ver como Mycroft se sonrojaba muchísimo más que él, tanto que parecía apunto de desmayarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundido.

—Que me siento atraído por ti. Me gusta tu carácter, tu físico… —murmuró.

—¿Estás de coña…? —preguntó Mycroft con un hilo de voz —. Nunca hemos hablado y… —dijo antes de que le diera una risa nerviosa —. Físico dice…

Se dio media vuelta y se fue derecho hacia el bosque, Gregory le siguió.

—Déjame que te explique. Mycroft, es cierto que solo hemos hablado lo necesario, pero no estoy ciego y te llevo viendo desde cuarto curso. Eres muy inteligente y por los libros que lees no es solo cosas de clase, te he visto con libros muggles… Me encanta que leas tanto sobre todos los temas… Me gusta el tono de voz, tus pecas…

Mycroft se paró en seco y le apuntó con la varita.

—¿Estás de broma? —exclamó en voz alta —. ¡A nadie le gusto! ¡Ni tan siquiera le caigo bien a la gente! Soy un gordo pelirrojo, ¡no me digas eso! Bastante tengo con las burlas de mi hermano y los de mi casa para que ahora vengas tú y te burles de esa forma tan cruel…

Greg se acercó a él y sonrió.

—Pues toda esa gente es estúpida. Mycroft eres muy hermoso. Pelirrojo, lleno de pecas… Me encanta —le dijo, alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro —. Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en la vida…

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y le miró.

—Pero… Tu… Yo soy un gordo común, tú eres el chico más popular del colegio. Hay más gente por ahí…

—Mycroft cállate —dijo Greg —. Sé que hay gente, pero yo te he elegido a ti y me gustaría salir contigo…

—Pero… Yo nunca he tenido pareja, nadie quiere salir conmigo y nunca…

Greg sonrió y le acarició la barbilla.

—Podríamos ir el sábado a Hogsmade y tomar algo. ¿Vale?

Mycroft le miró fijamente unos segundos y bajó la cabeza.

—Vale…

Greg sonrió y le acarició la mejilla antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—A las 9 en el vestíbulo, ¿vale? —le dijo.

Mycroft asintió lentamente y salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Greg sonrió y fue hacia su sala común. Fue directamente a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se tendió en la cama. No se pudo dormir enseguida de los nervios pero poco a poco el sueño le venció.


	2. Chapter 2

El sábado, Greg se despertó temprano para coger el primero las duchas y se vistió con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta y un jersey de rayas. Cuando bajó al vestíbulo Mycroft ya lo esperaba allí. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir, camisa y corbata y una chaqueta. Llevaba un abrigo largo y las manos enfundadas en unos guantes de cuero.

—¿Tanto frío hace? —preguntó al llegar a su lado.

Mycroft se sonrojó violentamente y apartó ligeramente la vista.

—Calculo que lloverá dentro de tres horas y hará algo de frío. No quiero que me pille desprevenido —murmuró.

Greg sonrió de medio lado.

—Nos iremos a una cafetería entonces. ¿Vamos ya al pueblo? Podemos desayunar allí, no he comido nada.

Mycroft asintió y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Greg comenzó a caminar a su lado, mirándole de vez en cuando aunque prefirió no hablar hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cafetería donde no había ningún alumno.

Cuando se sentaron y pidiendo lo que iban a comer, Greg carraspeó.

—Entonces dime Mycroft, ¿qué tal te van las clases? —preguntó.

El muchacho se mordió el labio antes de responder. Las mejillas las tenía coloradas, al igual que las orejas. Y no habían dejado de estarlo desde que Greg le habló.

—Muy bien. Sexto curso es más sencillo de lo que esperaba —respondió —. ¿Y tú que tal?

—Bien, bien. Sacando las notas suficientes para poder escoger la carrera de auror —le dijo sonriendo —. El Quidditch no me deja mucho tiempo, ya sabes…

—Lo cierto es que no. Nunca voy a verlo —le dijo Mycroft —. Ni tan siquiera se porque la escuela tiene un tipo de competición tan peligrosa y estúpida.

Greg le miró alzando una ceja y Mycroft volvió a apartar la vista.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Nada —le dijo Greg —. Tranquilo. Si te sirve de consuelo también disfruto leyendo y jugando al ajedrez mágico. Es mi juego favorito desde que entré en este colegio.

—¿Por qué las piezas se destruyen entre sí? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Greg emocionado —. Eso en el ajedrez muggle no pasa. La primera vez que hice un jaque mate… Fue genial —dijo sonriendo con orgullo —. ¿Tu juegas al ajedrez? Podríamos jugar un día en el gran comedor…

—No sé si estaría bien que alguien como yo se sentara en la mesa de tu casa, o al revés —dijo Mycroft bebiéndose su café.

—Vale, algunos Slytherins son un poco petardos. Pero los Gryffindor somos más majos… Y siempre podemos jugar en el patio. Seguramente te daré una paliza —le dijo Greg.

Mycroft soltó una carcajada inesperada y Greg comprobó que tenía la sonrisa más bonita que jamás hubiese visto.

—Ya, claro… —dijo Mycroft negando con la cabeza antes de  llevar el tenedor con un trozo de dulce a la boca.

Greg sonrió y mordió su tostada. Hablaron durante un rato de cosas de clase y las ultimas pociones que habían hecho antes de salir del local. Mycroft andaba al lado de Greg, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo.

—¿Por qué estás triste…? —quiso saber Greg.

Mycroft suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy triste —le dijo —. Es solo que… No me creo esto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Greg confundido.

—Que alguien como tú decida a quedarse a solas con alguien como yo… Es decir… Somos tan diferentes…

Greg se metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró.

—Bueno, según creo tu vienes de una larga familia de magos y yo soy hijo de muggles… Eres mucho más listo que yo, más culto, educado…

Mycroft negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—No me importa quienes son tus padres, y tú también eres muy inteligente. Serás auror, claro que lo eres… Es simplemente… Somos tan diferentes físicamente. Quiero decir… Tú eres deportista y yo… —dijo mirándose directamente a su tripa.

Greg suspiró profundamente. Habían llegado al final de la calle del pueblo y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera a un parquecito que había. Se sentó en un banco y esperó a que lo hiciera Mycroft.

—Mira… —le dijo Greg acariciándole el antebrazo —. Me gusta tal y como eres, ¿vale? Y hay otra gente, lo sé, pero me gustas más tú. Porque eres inteligente, por tus ojos azules, porque eres pelirrojo.

Mycroft estaba rojo como un tomate y sus orejas ardían.

—Pero estoy gordo —le dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—¿Y? —preguntó Greg sin entender —. Para mi estás perfecto y no quiero que cambies. Te ves hermoso así Mycroft, y me encantaría abrazarte y repetirte una y otra vez lo hermoso que eres.

Mycroft se atrevió a mirarle. Greg solo le sonreía y le había cogido las manos.

—¿De verdad…? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Claro que si tonto, si no, no estaría aquí hablando contigo —le dijo sonriendo.

Mycroft rió algo nervioso y apretó el agarre de Greg.

—Oye Mycroft —susurró.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, estaba sonrojado pero aún sonreía. Así que Greg acortó la distancia y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue breve pero sintió como el estómago saltaba de la emoción. Mycroft aún tenia los ojos cerrados cuando Greg se separó, así que este no dudó en abrazarle y atraelo hacia él.

—Aún me quedan muchos más besos que darte —le dijo.

Mycroft abrió los brazos y también lo apretó contra él.

—Y estaré dispuesto a devolvértelos —le dijo con un hilo de voz.


End file.
